wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of Fire: On the Run, a fanfiction
Prologue It was a perfectly clear night. The three moons shone down from the cloudless sky on the desert below, turning every grain of sand into a glittering diamond reflecting their glow. It was a beautiful sight to behold to any dragon…unless that dragon was trying to hide. Palm cursed her bad luck. Any dragon could be seen from miles away, illuminated by the silver light. She hurried along the complicated maze of corridors she had learned to navigate in order to slip in and out of Queen Oasis’s stronghold without being spotted. There was no time to wait for a better night for escape. She had to leave. NOW. Memories of what had just happened swirled around in her head like a sandstorm.'' Herself, peeking through a crack in the wall at the sound of roaring. Her beloved Smolder, cowering in the shadow of his mother, Queen Oasis. Her horns scraped the room’s ceiling. Smoke and sparks billowed from her mouth as the bellowed “You WHAT!?!?!?!”'' Palm hadn’t stayed put to find out what happened next. I’ll never know if he is alright, she thought miserably, I never even had a chance to say goodbye. Needless to say, their relationship had many.. complications. Oasis wanted three heirs and three heirs only. They were her own dragonets, Blister, Blaze, and Burn. She forbade anyone in the royal family to produce any more dragonets she would have to worry about later on… or else. She swore she would kill them, whether they were adults or dragonets or even unborn in their eggs. Well, they both knew the risks of having eggs, but here the were. Two possible heirs to the throne tucked under each arm. It was awkward trying to move about while clutching her precious cargo. She finally settled on a wobbly, scavenger-like stance, balancing on her back legs. She came out of the last long corridor and into the silvery courtyard. If she could just get into the sky, it would be much easier carry both of her eggs at once. She neared the wall and could almost glimpse the moonlight-bathed sand dunes beyond it. Almost there. Suddenly, she heard the very distinct click, click, click of talons coming down the hall she had just emerged from. It was the sound of a very large dragon. Its wings brushed against the sides of that hall as if the walls were only just wide enough to hold its tremendous bulk. Panicked, Palm took to the sky, flinging up clouds of sand by the beating of her wings. As she shot into the sky, one of her eggs, just like her future family, and life as she knew it, slipped through her talons. It landed in the sand below, unbroken. It was too late to to back for it. The enormous figure was at the doorway and would see her at any second if she did not fly away. This beautiful egg was worth more to her than all the riches in queen Oasis’s treasury, but if she tried to rescue it now, she and her remaining egg could all be killed. She flew off into the surrounding desert before she could change her mind. Tears streamed down her cheeks and blurred her vision, making the glowing desert seem even more dream-like. It felt like she had just left a piece of herself behind. It was the hardest thing she had to do in her life. She clutched her remaining egg tightly, and silently swore she would protect it with her life. It was all she had left. Chapter 1 Burn was in a good mood. Being on the battlefield always put her in joyful spirits. Before her mother died, her life was filled with problems that she couldn’t stab her tail into. There was nothing to do except learn hard words such as “diplomacy” and “negotiation” while her sisters laughed at her and said she’s make an awful queen when she asked logical questions like “why don’t we just kill everyone who doesn’t agree with us?” It was only her weirdling collection that kept going through those hard years.. until her mother died. Leading the three sisters to decide who should take the throne. Naturally, they all chose themselves, but then a beautiful thing called ‘war’ arose, where conflict actually WAS resolved by dragons killing each other… and she was very good at that. Every day she was allowed to kill all the dragons she pleased who stupidly disagreed with her in their choice of queens. She made a mental note to thank her sister Blister who started this war in the first place… when she had her claws around her throat in the burning wreckage of her castle. She allowed her mind to sink into the thought, savoring the image. Burn LOVED war. She was even being rewarded for this behavior by being another step closer to her throne. With more dragons to fight every day, life was made a continual feast. First on today’s menu, IceWings! She took to the sky, flanked by her SkyWing and MudWing companions, who had chosen the right side of the war to be on. They dove as one into the first attacking group of ice dragons, breaking their defenses and sending them into disorder. Burn surveyed the chaos eagerly, searching for a challenger. Her first victim was a young IceWing, he looked to be about 7 years old. As soon as he saw her, his eyes grew wide and he fled. Yes, you have a right to be afraid of me, little enemy… but I’m not letting you get away that easily. Her lips curled into a cruel smile and flung herself after him, her wings were twice as large as his and she caught up to him effortlessly. Her talons sunk into his neck. She gave a growl of contentment as his blood trickled down her talons, staining them blue. IceWings were always fun to kill. Their blue blood was so strange and interesting. She made another mental note to collect some for her weirdling tower. She stung him for extra measure and watched the youth’s limp body spiral to the ground. Burn heard a roar of fury behind her. It seems that his father isn’t pleased with me. Hopefully he’ll put up more of a fight than his son. I do enjoy a good challenge. She spun into action, grappling with the furious IceWing in the sky. The IceWing lunged at her. She dodged it easily, flipped around and sunk her talons, still drenched in the blood of his son, into his wing. He let out a cry of pain. Aaah, music to my ears. She drove her tail into his neck and watched delightfully as he struggled for life. His body began to grow limp, but before she could react, he opened his mouth and a frigid jet of ice flew out of it. She swerved out of the way, but the deadly mist still grazed her side. She clenched her teeth at the stinging pain that followed. It felt as though her entire left side was being eaten by icy thorns. Burn dug her claws into the already dead IceWing culprit. Why must he already be dead, I want to kill him again! “My liege!” A SkyWing general flew over to her “We must get you to a medic quickly!” “I’m fine!” she snapped. But she already felt herself slipping into unconsciousness. She dropped the IceWing corpse, fearing the extra weight would drag her out of the sky. “Very well, if it makes you feel better.” Burn snarled. “Fall back!” came the command from the SkyWing. Burn wobbly flew, leading the way back to her fortress, followed by her army back to the desert. Her stronghold was in sight when the edges of her vision began to blacken. She aimed for a soft dune to crash in as her vision went out completely. she felt herself drop out of the sky, landing ungracefully in the sand. She heard the distant shouts of “Queen down! queen down!” before everything went silent. MORE CHAPTERS COMING SOON, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN THE COMMENTS. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)